


"You are Gay."

by Aprilfools21



Category: The Chocolate War - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i am unforgiveable, i dont think sorry is enough, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilfools21/pseuds/Aprilfools21
Summary: imagine that one scene where Emile calls Jerry gay but it goes in a very different direction.





	"You are Gay."

“You are gay.” Emile says to Jerry, smirking.  
“No, I’m not.” Jerry replied, agitated that someone had figured out his secret.  
“Ok fine. But you know who is?” Emile asks, “me.”  
Emile kissed Jerry, and to his surprise, Jerry kissed back. This was the first time in so long that someone else had understood him. They shared a moment together, two unspoken lovers, under the pouring rain.  
Jerry pulled away.  
“Why, what’s wrong?” Emile asked, concerned.  
“I’m sorry Emile,” Jerry said, in between tears, “we can never be together, because we live in a society, bottom text.”  
“Then run away with me,” Emile replied, “and renounce society. We can be together, forever.”  
Forever was a lie, Jerry knew. But even if there was a small chance, to be with his love forever, he should try.  
“Ok.” Jerry replied. The two lovers kissed, then ran together, hand-in-hand, to Emile’s car, to begin anew. To start over.

**Author's Note:**

> why won't god let me die  
> if this gets a lot of kudos ill make a second part but i really dont want to


End file.
